A Secret Life
by blue-eyed-angel-26
Summary: a story about Nick and Olivia's secret life and there family, very au authors note i know most have read this but my comp went haywire and mixed this and some chapters for another svu story that i was planning based on this up and also then decided to delete the entire story not the chapters, SORRY
1. prologue

Olivia Benson had meet Nick Amaro in high school where they had been together for two years until their senior year, where Nicks family moved to Miami, leaving them miles away from each other and the relationship could not continue.

A few years later they meet again when they both join the police training academy, Olivia wanted to join special victims unit while Nick want to join narcotics unit, while training the both realised they wanted to be with each other so restarted their relationship. Three months into the relationship Nick proposed and Olivia accepted, they got married three weeks later on 5th June 1999.

They kept their marriage secret from everyone as they know their families wouldn't agree, after five years on narcotics Nick decided to join the army, while knowing it will be hard on both of them they agreed that they could make it work and make their marriage stronger.

Nicks training was eighteen weeks but these were based in new York which meant he could be home most nights, they enjoyed the time relishing it as they know straight after training he was being deployed straight to Afghanistan for nine months, this deployment would be over Christmas so they made plans to write and ring as much as they could to try and make them being separated to be easier. And they would send gifts for Christmas and their birthdays.

Soon the day came where Nick would be deployed away from Olivia, at the airport they held each other enjoying the time they got left and although both were upset about being apart, they were also hurt as three days before his deployment is due to end would be their sixth wedding anniversary but they knew this was part of the line of duty, just as the soldiers were called to board the plane Olivia and Nick shared one last kiss and hug,

Nick said "I love you Olivia so much keep safe"

Olivia replied " I love you so much to keep safe and come home" and with that he was gone.

After leaving the airport Olivia went straight to work very sad and downbeat, on the plane Nick was feeling the same but both knew that the time would pass easily and they should try to remain happy as much as they could. Arriving in the 16 precinct she went straight to her desk and started paperwork, Munch Fin and Elliot noticed her mood and fin decided to try and speak to her.

Fin asked "What's up baby girl"

Olivia replied "nothing I'm fine just want to get my paperwork done"

the boys looked at each other and was worried but left it. The following day they were on the night shift and Olivia was in the same mood and doing paperwork which she hated doing,

Elliot went over and sat on the corner of her desk and waited for her to look up and said " what's up liv you know you can talk to me"

Olivia just stood up and said " I'm fine Elliot now just leave it"

and with that she ran up to cribs and locked herself in and lay down and cried thinking of her husband who was thousands of miles away and should just be landing in Afghanistan


	2. Chapter 1

After about 20 minutes of lying crying in cribs while it was locked her phone started ringing looking down she saw it was the camp's payphone she answered it quickly,

Olivia said "hey baby"

Nick replied "hey honey what's wrong",

Olivia replied "nothing much just missing you that's all" and started crying again

Nick said" hey sweetie I won't be gone forever and ill write and call you and the time will fly by anyway I arrived safely and I have to go now I love you always bye honey"

Olivia said "I know baby it's just hard ill ring you and write back to you and I love you always to baby bye keep safe" before hanging up.

She waited a few minutes to stop crying and went and got herself washed up and with a small smile which appeared on her face while talking to Nick even though she was upset she went back downstairs and sat down as she was about to apologise for snapping,

Captain Cragen come out and shouted "Olivia my office now"

Olivia said "yea Capt" sighed and got up and went into his office.

Captain Cragen said "what was that about Olivia"

Olivia just sighed and said "sorry Capt it's been a rough few days its fine now though"

Captain Cragen said "Liv you know if you need to talk you can talk to any one of us"

Olivia said "yeh I know Capt I'll be fine there is nothing to talk about"

Captain Cragen replied "ok Liv just remember that, you can go back to work"

Olivia replied " thanks Capt" and went back to her desk, "guys I'm sorry if I've snapped it's been a rough few days I'm fine now and don't want to talk about it"

Elliot and Munch said "it's ok Liv if you need to talk were here"

while Fin hugged her and whispered "I'm here for your baby girl if you want to talk" just as they finished a case come in so they went off to work.

A few days later they were all in the bar, with Alex having a few drinks, when Olivia went up to get a few rounds in, While the bar tender was getting the drinks,

Brian Cassidy stepped up to her and said "hey Livie, how about we get out of here and get something to eat"

Olivia glared at him and said " it is detective Benson to you and no I'm not interested"

Brian who had been trying to get her to agree to a date for a few days said " oh come on you can't resist me forever, so come on lets go"

he went to grab her hand she moved it out the way punched him in the face, and said " yes I can, no leave me alone" with this she took the drinks to the table.

Everyone at the table said " what was that Liv"

she replied " he wouldn't take no for an answer, think he will now" they all laughed.

It had been 3 weeks from that phone call when Olivia got home to find a letter waiting from her from Nick saying

Dear Livie

I miss you, I'm not sleeping well without having you laying in my arms but I'm getting ok with it even though I hate it, I miss seeing you beautiful face and cuddling with you and hearing you laugh, I miss waking up with you in my arms with your hair sprayed out on the pillow.

Work is very stressful at the moment we've lost a few men and had a few explosions don't worry I am fine I was nowhere near any of the explosions were, I cant say too much about work apart from the heat isn't very nice.

I love you forever and always keep safe

You Nicky

Xxxx

Olivia re read it five times and then held it to her chest then she decided to write back saying

Dear Nicky

I miss you to I'm not sleeping well without being in your arms either, I miss your handsome face and feeling safe in your arms weather were sleeping or cuddling. And I miss hearing you laugh to.

Work is ok I snapped at them the first two days till I spoke to you it helped a bit but I was still down capt then called me into his office to ask what's wrong I just said nothing but he said if I need to talk I can which is nice the lads said the same. But am getting used to it and when I'm struggling I bury myself in work so I don't have to go home and miss you more.

We all went out to the bar at the end of the week, where this guy who wouldn't take no for an answer tried hitting on me again I ended up punching him, my hand was sore for a few days but fine now.

While at work or out with the gang I put my rings on my necklace and tuck it into my top and then they are close to my heart as you have my heart and I love you with it all.

I love you forever and always keep safe

Your Livie

Xxxx

With that she wrote the envelope placed the letter in it and sealed it, and posted it on her way to work.


	3. Chapter 2

As she arrived at work Olivia thought it would just be another average day at the office, when they got a call apart a murder of a young girl, after clearing the scene and delivering the evidence, while they were trying to find out who it was,

Olivia got a phone call looking at the number she ran to cribs shouting " come grab me if we get anything" answering the phone she said " hey baby"

Nick replied "hey honey how are you"

Olivia said "god I've missed you voice and ye I'm fine what's wrong you weren't due to ring till later"

Nick replied "calm down I'm fine it's just there was a blast on the campsite and I didn't want you to panic if you saw the news I was away from it but still got thrown I have a few broken ribs but I'll be fine are you in work"

Olivia croaked with tears in her eyes " god baby I can't believe it I'm so glad you're ok though make sure you take the pain meds"

Nick replied with an eye roll knowing she couldn't see "I'm will now how have you been really"

Olivia replied "I've been fine works going as well as possible but I miss you loads captains a bit worried about the extra overtime I've been putting in and stuff as I haven't been this bad in a while",

as she broke down crying realising the last time she was like this they had split up for a week over a petty argument which she still blamed herself for,

with a sigh Nick replied " Livie baby listen to me that wasn't your fault ok and look it made us stronger and here we are four years later anyway have you started planning the redecoration of the flat"

Olivia replied "ye I have the bathroom is done I'm just looking at colours to start the spare room"

just then Elliot come in and told Liv they had a lead with a sigh she told him she be down in a minute she then turned her attention back to her phone call and said "I'm sorry baby I wish I had more time to speak with you but we got a lead"

Nick replied "I know honey listen we will speak soon and right remember I love you forever and always and keep safe"

Olivia laughed at the last bit then said " yeh I know its 8 months and 1 week to go I love you forever and always to miss you bye baby" and with that she hung up and ran back downstairs

In the car Elliot was confused as to why she was being so secretive and Olivia was quite thinking over her conversation with Nick and how much worse it could have been as they arrived there suspect started running and coming to some stairs just as Liv was near to grabbing him,

Elliot said "hey Liv who was that you were talking to and why are you being so secretive about it",

as they reached the stairs

she said "Elliot just drop it will you"

just as she said that while being distracted the suspect managed to knock her back causing her to fall down the steps Elliot called for a bus at seeing Livs motionless body and arrested the suspect and called for backup.


	4. Chapter 3

Olivia work in hospital and immediately moaned for Nick and inwardly sighed when she saw Elliot sat near her,

Elliot immediately spotted she was awake and called for the doctors and said" hey Liv I'm so glad you're ok"

just then the doctor come in and said " you've given us quite a fright miss Benson you have sprained your left ankle badly so please be careful on it you have a few bruises and broken ribs and a concussion you are free to go I'll just go get the realise papers"

and with that he was off when he was talking Olivia was silently saying that is mrs Amaro and really wanted to laugh at the broken ribs thing.

She then turned to Elliot and said "hey el have you got my phone"

Elliot replied " yeh it's here why" as he passed her the phone

Olivia said" no reason" as she went to her notes section to see if it would be ok to call nick when checking the times against the time she realised she could, she then asked Elliot if he could get her a drink from the cafe once he was out the door

she immediate dialled Nicks number he answered " hey honey is everything ok"

Olivia replied "yeh its fine got into a bit of a struggle with a suspect though"

Nick panicked wondering how badly she was injured so he asked "Livie are you injured are you ok"

she replied "Nicky calm down its fine just a badly sprained ankle a few bruises concussion and some broken ribs"

Nick laughed at that and said " missed me that much you decided to copy my ribs" and then went series and said " Jesus Christ Liv you scared the hell out of me I'm so glad you're not too badly injure do to you want me to see if I can come home"

Olivia replied "no baby it's ok anyway I must go one of the team will be back soon I love you forever and always bye baby"

Nick replied "ok get better soon and keep safe I love you forever and always" just as she hung up the doctor came in.

The doctor said "miss Benson we can't seem to get hold of your full notes to be able to realise you"

shit she thought and said "they will be under Olivia Amaro but please don't tell my other visitors and please continue to call me miss Benson although I'm legally mrs Amaro" she sighed inwardly and wondered whether they should reveal it all so not to worry about the name and keeping quiet about their marriage.

Just then Elliot come back with Captain Cragen, who said "you'll be on desk duty until your healed Olivia"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said "yeh that fine Capt"

just then the doctor walked in and said "miss Benson you are ready to go once you've signed the release forms here is your pain killers please remember to take them"

Olivia signed the form and got up with the help of Elliot and walked out ready to go back to precinct.

Elliot asked " do you want to go home or the princint"

Olivia replied " I want to go to princint catch up on my paperwork"

Elliot replied "ok princint it is".

When they arrived back at princint Fin and munch where there both immediately said "Liv are you ok?"

She said "Yeh I'm fine guys just a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs"

both laughed and rolled their eyes knowing what she is like. Olivia sat down and got on with work knowing it would be a long few weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Olivia was all healed and was going back to full duty that night, while sitting eating breakfast the post come and she spotted a letter from nick so she left all the others on the side and went and sat on the sofa to read it it said

Dear Livie

Hope you are ok and healing well, my ribs are all healed well and I'm doing fine. Work is getting busy now and I'm really sorry for not being able to ring and write as frequently but I'll try to when I can. I know in a few days that I'll be going on a mission and I won't be able to ring or write due to being on a mission which means complete radio silence and no contact with anyone. I'm really sorry I didn't want to do this but I had no choice as soon as I'm back from the mission and debriefed ill ring you straight away

I really do miss you honey and I can't wait to see you, its 7 and a half months now. I love you forever and always

Keep safe

Love you're Nicky

Xxxx

She also noticed that he included a recent photo.

Olivia sighed and thought about how hard the next three weeks and a half weeks where gonna be hard but she knew that she would just have to be strong with that she grabbed a pen and paper to write her reply letter which said

Dear Nicky

I am ok and have healed well I am glad you're ok, work has been boring due to being on desk duty but I have all my paperwork done I am going back to full duty tonight and I know I'll try to keep safe, I know it's not your fault and you have to do what you have to do in the line of duty and ill know you'll ring me as soon as you can. These next few weeks will be hard but I know we will make it threw and it will make us stronger.

I miss you to baby and I can't wait to see you either I love you forever and always.

Keep safe

Love your Livie

Xxxx

With this she put in a recent picture and sealed the envelope and placed a kiss on it and got it ready to send, after this she sat and traced the outline of his image before putting it in her pocket to keep with her.

Olivia continued to eat her breakfast then went and getting ready for work before leaving for work, on her way to work she posted the letter arriving at the princint she went straight to her desk unlocked it and placed the picture in there and locked it up and sat down.

Just as she sat down at her desk Elliot walked in and asked "hey Liv how are you"

she replied " yeh I'm fine looking forward to getting back to work properly"

with that they carried on with paper work till Captain Cragen came in and said "Liv, Elliot new case rape victim down at mercy"

and with that they went straight to the hospital to start with the case the case took a few days to complete which was ok for Olivia as it helped pass the days knowing nick was on radio silence so couldn't contact her.

The following weeks went past quickly till it was the day nick could finally contact her again after his debriefing he rang her,

Olivia was in the squad room so went up to cribs and sat down before answering with "hey baby"

nick replied with "hey honey I've just got your latest letter and picture you look beautiful and I agree it's been hard but I'm glad we have survived are you ok?"

Olivia replied " good and yeh I received yours to and you look handsome it's in my locked desk drawer while I'm at work, and I'm good been a bit over run with work so not had much time to think while at work but at home I miss you so much are you ok"

Nick said "yeh I'm ok listen baby is it ok if I go shower and get some sleep and ring you in a few days"

Olivia replied "yeh baby that ok I've got to go back to work I miss you just 6 months and 3 weeks to go I love you forever and always"

nick replied " yeh I know I miss you to and I love you forever and always as well by honey"

and with that they hung up and Olivia went back to work while nick went for a shower and to go to bed.

Back in the squad room Olivia went and poured herself a coffee before sitting at her desk to get on with paper work with a smile on her face,

Fin looked up and asked "who was that baby girl"

Olivia replied "oh it's no one"

so Fin asked " so what got you smiling so much then"

she replied " what am I not allowed to smile then?"

Fin replied "well yeh it's just that we haven't seen you smile much these last few weeks" with that they both went on with their paper work.


	6. Chapter 5

The weeks passed till all off a sudden it was 4 months to go, they had continued their letters and phone calls and both knew they had half way left, today was 21st Feb and Olivia's birthday she woke up to texts from friends who were mainly work colleagues wishing her happy birthday as she walked into the living room the post man knocked on her door with a parcel and her post she placed the parcel on the sofa and looked through the post finding nothing of interest she opened the parcel.

Inside the parcel was a card, wishing her a happy birthday from nick and a present which was a bracelet which on the front had my Livie and on the back it had love your Nicky she immediately put it on smiling and then spotted a letter in the parcel which said

Dear Livie

Happy birthday honey I'm sorry I can't be there I hope you have a good day and I hope you like your bracelet.

I hope you are ok I am fine, work is going ok I'm just glad that we are half way through which means it's coming to an end soon and that I can see you again.

I miss you and I love you forever and always

Love your Nicky

Xxxx

Olivia replied with

Dear Nicky

Thank you for my card and Beautiful bracelet I love it.

I am fine, work is going ok but I miss you, half way there I can't wait to see you when you come home,

I miss you and I love you forever and always

Love your Livie

Xxxx

she then placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a kiss and put it ready to post and then got ready for work.

After posting the letter she arrived at the princint to wishes of happy birthday and cards and presents of the guys,

Alex was also there and spotted her bracelet and asked "hey liv who you get the bracelet from "

Olivia replied " just a friend" while thinking just a friend who is also my husband they then got back to work.

Halfway through the shift her phone ringing so she answered it without looking at who it was "Benson"

nick just laughed and said "shouldn't you be using Amaro now"

Olivia just laughed and said "give me a minute" then she just ran up to cribs when she was there she said "hey baby sorry I didn't look at the id"

nick replied " it's ok honey it's just a quick call to say happy birthday"

Olivia replied " thank you baby I really loved my bracelet"

nick replied "it's ok I thought you would anyway I better go I miss you and love you forever and always bye"

Olivia replied " I miss you to and I love you forever and always bye baby" and hung up with that she went down to the squad room.

Arriving back in the squad room Olivia overheard Alex asking " does anyone know who she's speaking to"

all three replied "no"

then Elliot said " she's been like it for months she's sad for a while then she'll get a phone call and be happy we have tried asking her but she says she's ok and its nothing".

Olivia then walked and said "guys its nothing seriously I'm fine and it's just a friend" with that she went back to work.

After they had all finished work they went out to the local bar Fin got the first round in, once they all had their drinks he said " to Liv, Happy birthday baby girl"

They all replied " Happy birthday Liv"

Olivia replied " thank you"

Alex said " what did you get then"

Olivia smiled and said " apart from cards, a drunken phone call from my mother, I got a Scarf and Dress off some friends I went to high school with, this bracelet, and the stuff off you guys"

Just then her phone went she answered with " Benson"

Robin said " shouldn't it be Amaro now"

She laughed and said " hey Robin and not you as well"

Robin laughed and said " you spoke to him today then and didn't check caller id"

she smiled and said " yeh I did, say hi to Millie for me"

Robin said " how did you know she was here"

Olivia burst into laughter and said " seriously, you too were inseparable in school and the last time we all met up"

Robin said " fine I admit it were together, Happy birthday"

Olivia smirked and said " about damn time and Thank you, Thanks for the Scarf and Dress assumed Millie picked it out"

Robin said " Yeh she did, she said she is sure your husband will enjoy the full benefit when he gets back"

she blushed bright red and said loudly " Robin Lee smith, Amelia Marie Edwards,"

Millie said " oh come on Liv you know it's true, Happy birthday"

Olivia said " thank you and thanks for the presents, I've got to go as out with the guys from work, Ill speak to you soon"

Millie and robin said " bye Liv"

Olivia hung up the phone and said " sorry about that guys"

Alex said " Liv your bright red you ok"

Olivia replied " yeh, we've been friends since school, there just trying to embarrass me"

with this they spent the next few hours, talking and having a drinks and also food before they went there separate ways.


	7. Chapter 6

The weeks went by till it was the 1st may and nicks birthday at base camp in Afghanistan nick was just eating breakfast

when a colleague Amy come over and said " Nick you have a parcel here"

Nick replied "thanks Amy"

then cleared up and went back to his dorm to have a bit of privacy opening it he saw, a card inside said happy birthday love Livie and a present which was a bracelet which said on the front my Nicky and on the back love Olivia, he immediately put it on and noticed a letter inside the package that said

Dear Nicky

Just a quick letter this time to say happy birthday baby, I hope you have a good day and I hope you like your bracelet,

I hope you are ok, I am fine I miss you loads its just 34 days left now till we see each other

I love you forever and always

Love your livie

Xxxx

Nick then grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter back which said

Dear livie

Just a quick note back saying thank you for my bracelet I love it.

I am fine and I'm glad you are ok, just to let you know ill phone you at the end of the week as I can't do it before but this is the last mission with radio silence, I miss you to and I know I cant believe its nearly over then I'll be with you and have you in my arms.

I love you forever and always

Love you're Nicky

Xxxx

He then sealed it and got it ready to send on his way back to work.

Olivia was in the squad room working on a case when he phone rang she answered "Benson"

Nick replied "I thought we settled that its Amaro"

Olivia laughed and said "hey and yeh we did, I cant stay long were working on a case but happy birthday"

Nick replied "thank you honey and its ok ill leave you to go then I love you forever and always"

Olivia replied "remember forever and always"

and with that she hung up knowing he would understand she meant to add an I love you instead of remember she went back to work.

The following day while at work Olivia popped into captain cragen office and shut the door he looked up and she said "I need to book the weekend of the 4th June off"

he asked "why Liv is everything ok"

she replied " yeh everything's fine just a friend is coming to visit and I wanted to spend time with her"

he replied "ok you can have both of those days but remember if it gets to bad here and we need you in ill have to call you"

she replied "yeh I know capt before going back to work"

the next 33 days went quick and soon it was the 4th June and Nick was coming home

.

Olivia woke up happy knowing she was seeing nick and it was the 4th anniversary tomorrow but also the fact she could keep her wedding rings on without having to take them off and hide them while in work she then got up and changed and left for the airport after making her way to departures she stood waiting with other families.

As soon as she saw him and it was clear to she ran up to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately after breaking for breath

she whispered "I love you forever and always mr Amaro"

he whispered back "I love you forever and always mrs Amaro" with that he let her down and they made their way home.

Arriving home he showered and changed and they both sat cuddling on the sofa and chatting, they then had something for lunch and watched a few movies, later on they ordered Take away, and watched another film before both going to bed and curling up and falling asleep.

The next morning Nick woke up watching her sleep when she woke up he leaned down and kissed her then he passed her card and gift the card which said to Livie happy anniversary honey four amazing years love Nicky and her gift was a new locket with a picture of their wedding photo and one of them taken just before his tour of duty,

He said " happy Anniversary Honey"

she smiled said "thank you Happy anniversary Baby" then leant up and kissed him.

She then handed him his gift and card which said to Nicky happy anniversary baby four wonderful years love Livie and his gift was a new watch which was inscribed Nicky forever and always Livie he leant down and kissed her then remained cuddled up till they got up, they spent most of the day curled up together on the sofa

Nick said "Livie go get dressed wear a dress I'm taking you out"

They both got dressed, Olivia wore her new Dress from Millie and Robin, which was a knee length Wrap around dress in Black with a low neckline, she wore black heels and a cardigan, he wore trousers and a shirt.

They left and went out of the city to a restaurant, They eat the meal, during pudding Nick said "Livie these Last four years, with you being my wife has been the happiest of my life I love you so much, Happy anniversary"

Olivia smiled and said " Nicky they've been the happiest of my life I love you so much to Happy Anniversary"

with this they finished the pudding, they paid there bill and got a taxi home, once home they went straight to the bedroom, where he pinned her up against the door and start Kissing her, they went to the bed and made love.

They spent the following day in bed and she was glad she wasn't called in.

The following years continued by in the same sort of manner, them spending as much time as they could together when he was home and when he was on tour they would write and call each other as much as possible.

The guys and Alex and then Casey were all worried when she was sad and with the secret phone calls but Olivia kept insisting she was fine. During the years nick had been promoted to lance corporal and then corporal and Olivia was really proud of him.

They had decided that after his last tour they would make it public knowledge they were married as by then they would have been married for 12 years. About two weeks before he was due to be deployed he was at base camp and had been promoted to sgt when he returned home Olivia was there and was upset over Elliot just up and leaving after the previous day's events of him having to shoot a teenager. But she smiled and congratulated nick when he told her of his promotion.


	8. Chapter 7

The following week they were at the airport again ready for Nick to go on his last tour they were waiting in departures, just then they were called nick kissed Olivia and said "I love you forever and always keep safe, I'll miss you but remember this is the last time",

Olivia replied "I love you forever and always to keep safe ill miss you to and yeh I know bye" with that they shared one final kiss and Nick was gone and Olivia had to go to work.

Olivia arrived in the squad room in an happy mood but also sad, they now had a new dective Amanda Rollins she been working there for a week and noticed that Olivia wasn't in the usual upbeat mood, so she asked Olivia "hey liv are you ok"

Olivia replied "yeh I'm fine why"

Amanda replied "just your not your usual upbeat self".

Olivia just said "I'm fine" and with that she sat down,

munch said " this is usual she will be up and down for the next nine months it's been happening every year for last 5 years"

Olivia just said "guys I'm fine I don't know what you're on about" and went back to work.

Just then they had a new case which gave Olivia something to concentrate on even though this was the 6th time Nick was on tour, it didn't make it easier to cope with and she was glad it was he's last tour.

The next evening she was in the squad room when Nick rang she said "I'm up in cribs come get me if you need me" and with that she went up to cribs, once she got there she sat on one of the beds and answered with "hey baby"

Nick replied "hey honey just ringing to let you know I arrived safe and i miss you already"

Olivia replied "I'm glad you got there how was your flight and I miss you to".

Nick replied with "it was a bit rough but ok I have to go sorry honey" Olivia was about to reply when

Amanda come up and said "hey we have a case"

Olivia replied "ok give me two minutes". Amanda left and Olivia said to Nick "I'm sorry baby I have to go to, I love you forever and always and I miss you keep safe",

nick replied "I love you forever and always and I miss you too, Keep safe honey" and with that they hung up and both went back to work.

When she arrived in the squad room she had a big smile on her face as she got there munch and fin looked up and said together "see Amanda told you"

Amanda just said "ok"

and Olivia just rolled her eyes and said "what's the case then and they got to work on the case.

This carried on for the next nine months with letters and phone calls when they can about three weeks before he was due home Nick rang Olivia who was at work doing urgent paperwork as they had a number of case the past few days so she needed to catch up,

Olivia answered "Benson"

Nick just laughed and said "hello mrs Amaro"

Olivia smiled and looked around the room everyone else was busy talking in the corner so she answered " hello mr Amaro"

Nick said "honey it's just a quick phone call to let you know these next two and a half weeks I'm gonna be out of contact with you I'm really sorry".

Olivia replied "hey its ok baby, it will be hard but I know I get you to myself in three weeks".

Nick said "yeh I know I can't wait no more tours of duty i have to go I miss you and I love you forever and always".

Olivia after double checking that everyone was still busy replied "I know and I miss you and I love you forever and always to bye baby" and with that she hung up with a smile on her face.

Olivia had finished her final piece of paperwork when she finished her phone call with Nick, she spotted the others all chatting she walked up to them and said "hey guys what are you talking about".

They all said "nothing". She just shrugged this off, fin then said "hey baby girl who were you on the phone to as you've been smiling since you answered it, you got yourself a new boyfriend."

Olivia replied "nah it's just a friend I haven't spoke to in a while". While thinking "no don't need one have my lovely husband instead"

fin replied "ok if you say so"

Olivia then looked at the clock and saw they were due to finish shift and said " hey you guys want to go for a drink".

They all said " I'm in" she also invited captain cragen, Alex, Casey and Melinda who all agreed to come.

After a while they all drank so when fin said "hey baby girl you gonna tell us what's going on with you"

Olivia said "what do you mean"

fin said "well for the last six years your mood alters a lot for nine months each year and you take your phone calls upstairs"

Olivia just shrugged and said "nothing's wrong and it's just a friend I speak to"

they all just looked at her and Alex said "you can tell us you know if you have a new man"

Olivia just replied " honestly I don't have a new man" they left it at that and Olivia couldn't wait for these next three weeks.

Two and a half weeks later Nick hadn't returned back to camp, the following day Olivia was at home when a knock on the door came, when Olivia opened the door there was two military officials there.


	9. Chapter 8

One of the military officials said "are you mrs Amaro"

Olivia replied "Yeh I am is Nick ok"

the military official replied " we don't know he hasn't returned from his mission and we can't find him at this precise moment we are reporting him as missing in action were very sorry when we know more we will let you know"

Olivia replied "thank you" and shut the door and then crawled into bed and cried and wishing Nick was ok she then decided to keep her rings on her left hand even at work until Nick come home as she wanted to feel the connection with him. Later on Olivia went to work but kept her cardigan on as the sleeves covered her hands and hid her wedding rings, as she didn't want any questions she also wasn't in the best moods but no one said anything to her.

Three days later on the morning nick was due to fly out they rang her and said they had no news and as soon as they find him they will send him straight home. Olivia was still upset and was mentally praying that they found him she went to work and the next day when the time came for his flight to land she grabbed his picture from the draw and said "I'll be up in cribs for five minutes"

they all replied "ok" but was really worried,

Olivia went and sat down and cried and kissed her rings and then the picture of him and said "I really hope your ok Nicky and you come home soon" she then washed her face and returned to the squad room and carried on with work.

What Olivia didn't know was they had found him and he was fine bar being battered and bruised when they explained they had reported him missing in action and had phoned Olivia that morning to say they still hadn't found him he asked for them not to let her know as he wanted to surprise her and it meant she wasn't worried when he told her he had been captured and beaten. He was put on the flight back with the other soldiers going home.

Thirty minutes after his flight landed Olivia had a frown on her face and was doing paperwork when nick arrived in the squad room he spotted her and said "mrs Amaro what is that sad face for" everyone looked up confused but Olivia looked up shocked when she heard his voice when she saw him she smiled then got up and ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him passionately everyone in the squad room was shocked,

fin shouted "hey baby girl we thought you didn't have a new man"

Olivia just laughed then said to Nick "how they said you hadn't been found yet"

Nick said "I was captured and managed to escape arrived back 10 minutes before the flight was due to leave I asked them not to ring you as I wanted to surprise you and don't worry I'm fine just bruised. She smiled kissed him again and said "I'm so glad you're ok".

Alex and Casey said together "Oi liv are you going to introduce us to your new man".

Olivia just laughed turned around a pulled him into the squad room further to where fin, munch, Amanda, capt cragen, Alex, Casey and Melinda was and said "guys this is my husband Nick Amaro, nick this is Fin, Munch, Amanda, Alex, Casey Melinda and capt cragen."

Everyone was shocked and Alex said "wait liv your married since when and why didn't you tell us you were getting married"

Olivia just smiled and said " yeh I have and it's been 12 and a half years and I didn't say I was getting married as I didn't know you all then.

Nicky said " hey mand long time no see,"

Amanda said " hey nick, this is the mystery wife you were talking about then"

Nick said " yes it is, oh Mikey said to give you this and to tell you that he loves you and will see you soon" he then handed her a letter and present

Olivia said " wait you to know each other"

Nick said "yeh you remember me telling you about that Gobby blonde bimbo that joined our group 5 years ago well Gobby blonde bimbo is Amanda she married Mikey two years later"

Amanda said " Nick that hurts, I am not Gobby or a bimbo and actually it was 12 weeks later, we just didn't announce it till two years later "

Nick smirked and said " tell hubby that he was the one who give you the nickname he also said that if I see his Gobby wife to give you the letter and present and tell you he loves you"

Alex replied " so how come we never knew either of you were married then"

Olivia sighed and said " it's a long story but basically we were together as teenagers and when his parents found out they moved away, I didn't see him till we were both in the academy we got together and then got married and we haven't told many people as his family don't like me and we didn't want the trouble but we were going to tell you today I was going to invite you all to the pub and tell you then, but someone decided to go missing in action then show up here and surprise me.

Amanda said " it just hasn't come up yet plus he is on a longer deployment as a dare this idiot" she pointed at nick "and his friends set him last time horribly back fired so he has to do another two weeks either end of his tour"


	10. Chapter 9

Nick decided to stand up for himself in the conversation and said "hey it's not my fault I said it as a joke it's not my fault Mikey and the others thought I was serious and I didn't choice to do it and I didn't mean to scare you honey" with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder,

Casey and Alex both went "aww how cute" both Olivia and nick laughed.

Captain cragen said "its end of shift how about we all go down the pub and continue this there"

they all said "yeh capt"

Olivia turned to Nick and said "are you up for going baby?"

nick replied "yeh honey its fine" and kissed her.

Everyone was shocked at how Olivia was acting no one saw her act like this ad could see the love between the pair.

The group of nine arrived at the bar and ordered drinks and sat down ,

nick turned to Olivia and said "honey do you want me to undo your necklace so you can put your rings on"

she turned to nick and said "I'm wearing them have been since I was told you were missing in action it somehow made me feel closer to you" nick just hugged her then took his necklace off and put his ring back on.

Alex said "if you've been wearing them how come no one's seen them"

Olivia laughed and said jokingly "because you're all blind" at the look on their faces she started laughing and said "because I've been wearing long sleeve cardigans so my hands been covered"

Casey said "well let's see them then"

Olivia pulled her sleeve up and showed them her rings and said "my wedding ring has forever and always inscribed in it and Nicks has".

They decided to order food so placed their orders then Olivia said "guys I would also like to apologise for my moods over the last 6 years and being secretive with the phone calls but I've been like it as Nick has been on tour in Afghanistan for nine months every year for the last six years and I was being secretive with the phone calls most of the time or not really saying much on them because we didn't want people finding out".

Fin said "it's ok liv we now know about you pair so we can understand"

they all said "yeh what he said".

Olivia sighed and said "thanks guys it's a shame Elliot's not here so he can know why I was like that".

They all nodded in agreement.

Melinda said " so if you were being secretive what was your wedding like then"

Nick spoke up and said "it was just a small do with just us to and two friends who have known us since school and also didn't agree with what my parents did, Olivia did get her white dress though".

Melinda replied "aww that sounds amazing".

Olivia replied "yeh it was I don't think I stopped smiling the whole day I'll have to bring the album in tomorrow".

The food had come by then so they were all eating and speaking when fin said "baby girl if you didn't want your family's finding out why be open with it now".

Olivia replied "we both decided it was time and were not going to worry what they have to say, as nothing's going to change we both love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together and they're not going to change that".

Fin replied "aw baby girls gone all love sick" Olivia just laughed and playfully punched him.

Olivia said" hey nick what was this prank that cause Mikey extra deployment time"

Nick smirked and said "we had this new c/o covering for us last time, and he was a right bastard, I said it would be nice if we could get our on back by pranking him, and videoing it, I was joking but apparently the others took it seriously, and the next week, while I was off as I broke my ribs, they had pranked him, something to do with egging his office, and flouring it and also sneaking into his dorm and hanging his boxers out the window like a flag"

everyone burst into laughter and Amanda said while laughing " oh my god, he did that, even though it was hilarious, he told me it wasn't that bad, I think I'll have to kill, especially as his last major prank caused our relationship to be leaked"

Nick just smirked and said " hey to be fair, he didn't think the whole camp would hear it,"

Olivia smiled and said " wait this wasn't where we was on the phone and across the tannoy you could hear him saying " my beautiful wife I really do love you, you know and then hearing someone say Mikey I'm going to kill you"

Amanda blushed bright red and said " wait you heard that, I only thought it was the camp, I'm going to kill him, and you nick, you promised no one else would know,"

Nick smirked and said " hey I said I wouldn't tell no one, which I didn't you and Mikey did"

Amanda laughed and said " did you tell liv the time you fell of the roof prating around"

Olivia said " wait when did you fall of the roof"

Nick said " about three years in, I did tell you but I think I told you it was a tank as I was still drunk and at the time I did think it was a tank and the others were laughing, it was mandas fault anyway she got the alcohol"

Amanda said " don't blame me, you didn't have to drink, and it was hilarious and we were trying to get you down"

Olivia went to say something and nick said "yes I know I could have got hurt, but at least I didn't injure my ribs to copy my partner"

Fin said " wait you injured you ribs to copy him"

Olivia laughed and said "no remember when I broke my ribs, and badly sprained my ankle and got concussion, when I fell down some stairs while chasing a suspect cause me and Elliot were arguing"

Fin said " yeh about five years ago"

Olivia said " yeh, well I found out that morning, that nick had been in a blast and broke his, Elliot was trying to find out what I was hiding, he would take nothing as a response and we were just about to catch the suspect and I said drop it el and that was when the suspect ran into me and caused me to fall"

everyone laughed and Olivia said " that not as bad as falling off a roof, you could have been seriously hurt"

Nick said " least I didn't fall threw a roof"

Olivia groaned and said " I thought we agreed not to mention that"

Munch said " what happened liv"

Nick said " we had gone out after curfew, we was sneaking her back into her room and she was walking across the roof to the ledge to pull herself up and threw her window and fell threw and broke her wrist"

Olivia said " yeh thanks nick"

Nick said " you're welcome sweetie, remember I'm sure you have stories to tell the boys in the unit and even though I've left, now you know mikey's wife I'm sure you will tell them her to get her to pass them on"

Olivia replied " me do that"

Nick smirked and said "damn straight you would Olivia Amira Amaro" and then he kissed her,

They spent the time talking about her and nick. They were all talking about work,

when munch said "hey nick if you have left the army what are you going to do now?"

nick said "well I was a detective before at the time I was in the narcotics unit so I think I'm going to go back and be a detective again".

Captain Cragen said "would you consider SVU?"

everyone turned to look at him and nick said "yeh I would why"

captain cragen replied "well there is a job for you if you want it".

Nick replied "yes please thanks capt"

captain cragen said "pop in tomorrow with Olivia and we will get everything"

Olivia just smiled up at nick then kissed him and ignored the "aww" from the girls and the "ewes" from munch and fin.

Captain Cragen just smiled to see women he saw as a daughter so happy and in love. They all decided to go home and parted ways.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Nick had just woken up and smiled when he saw Olivia in his arms he lay there a few minutes until the alarm went off watching her, she woke up rolled over and smiled at him,

Olivia said " Morning Honey, come on we need to get up, we don't want you to be late"

Nick replied " Morning Baby, and no we don't or you to be late either, they'll think I'm a bad influence on you when it's the over way round"

Olivia punched him in the arm and said "no its not, now come on".

They both got ready and headed to the precinct, they said hello and Nick went into cragens office, Brian Cassidy then entered and went up to Olivia,

He said " can we talk"

she said " yes" her phone then rang so she said" hold on" and saw it was Beth so answered with "Amaro"

Beth said " hey liv, where are you your not answering you house phone"

Olivia smiled and said "at work"

Beth said " they know then and any news on Nick"

Olivia grimaced and said " yeh they do and oh shit I forgot to phone you didn't I"

Beth said " forgot to tell me what"

Olivia said " erm that he is ok and home"

Beth shouted "Olivia Amira Amaro how could you not tell me"

Olivia said " ouch no need to shout Beth and sorry I forgot with everything going on, want the long story or short"

Beth said " long story"

Olivia said "you would, about the time I was due to pick him up, I was sat at my desk doing paperwork and wasn't smiling, he walks in and said "what's the sad face for mrs Amaro" everyone looked confused, I looked up and saw him and ran up to him and kissed him, that kind of gave it away to everyone, we then went to the pub and talked with everyone, nick got offered a job by my Captain, so he is in there now sorting that out"

Beth said " aww, he liv do you mind if I come and see you both, I really need to speak to you both"

Olivia said " no of course we don't, what's up"

Beth said " I'll explain when I get there"

Olivia said " that's ok are you ok to be driving"

Beth said " I'll be there in about two hours, will you be at work"

Olivia said " yeh, you remember where it is don't you"

Beth said " yeh I do, I'm just going to load up the car then I'll be on my way bye"

Olivia said " ok ring me when your outside, I will come and meet you bye"

she then hung up and turned back around to Brian just as Captain cragen and Nick came out

Brian said " your such a slut, marrying a stranger, and to think I thought you were playing hard to get"

Olivia replied " Marrying a stranger, we've known each other since we were 14, and I wasn't playing hard to get I wasn't going to cheat on my husband and I don't like you full stop"

Just then Nick came up punched Brian and said " don't you ever call my wife a slut or talk to her like that again"

Olivia stopped Nick punching brain again and said " Nick don't he isn't worth it"

Captain cragen said " get out of my precinct Cassidy" he then looked at liv and said " are you ok"

Olivia replied "I'm fine capt"

Cragen turned to everyone and said " while I've got everyone's attention, this is our new Detective Nick Amaro, and also any rumours from yesterday are true, Detective Benson is married to him and is now going by Detective Amaro, Fin you will be paired with Nick and munch, Amanda you will be paired with liv"

Nick said" Liv you ok"

Olivia said " I'm fine nick I promise"

They all went back to work when two and half hours later, detective Myers came in with Matt and Beth

the detective said " detective Benson there is two visitor her to see you"

Olivia looked up and saw matt with Beth and looked confused, she said " thanks detective Myers and Matt what are you doing here and hey Beth"

Matt said " you don't know"

Beth smacked his arm and said " she doesn't know yet idiot, hey nick"

Nick said " hey Beth, Matt what are you both doing here?"

Beth said, " we'll I've popped up to see you both, though I'd drag matt along since we haven't all seen each other together since school, why wasn't he at the wedding and the fact were a couple".

Olivia smirked and said " I knew you to would get together"

Matt said " yeh ok, and I was in the middle of a deployment, Helmand province, I think, all kind of happened quick, last I knew you to had lost touch, and then when I get back there was a wedding invitation with my mail, what happened there".

Nick said "my parents, moved us, I sent her letters, the first three I had no reply to, the next three was returned to sender, Addressee unknown, So I though either, she wasn't getting them or didn't want to know me or that she moved"

Olivia said " I didn't get them letters, and we never moved, god damn here why can't she let me be happy just because she isn't".

Elizabeth Donnelly who had been in the squad room said " Don we have to tell her"


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT SO FAR**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT FELT IT WOULD WORK BETTER THIS WAY**

**LAURA**

Cragen said " are you sure Lizzy?"

Elizabeth Donnelly said " yes, she needs to know"

Olivia said " no what"

Cragen said "both of you my office now".

once they were all in his office, Nick and liv sat on the sofa, don stood leaning against his desk with Liz slightly in front of you

Liz said " I want to tell you the full story please don't interrupt, but first what did Serena say about your father"

Olivia said " Just that he raped her and I'm the product of rape, which is why she hates me as she didn't believe in abortion, so she had to have me"

Liz took a deep breath and said " no, you were born into a loving and happy marriage with parents who both wanted you, we met when we were fourteen and got together, shortly after I was sixteen my parents died, I moved in with Don and his parents, we got engaged shortly after, we married after I completed college and before I started University, Don joined the force straight out of school, in my final year of uni, Serena transferred in she was doing a English degree, I made friends with her, she tried to split me and Don up by trying to sleep with him, we stopped talking, the night I graduated, was the night you were conceived, you wasn't planned but you were very much wanted, I was just starting out at a small law firm, you were born nine months later on the 21st Feb. you were born, we name you Olivia Amira Cragen, you were perfect, three weeks after you were born, we took a walk with you to take you to meet my colleagues, on the way back we bumped into Serena, she asked about you and your name and said congratulations and that was the last we have ever seen of her, we got home and Don went to work, I feed you and put you down, I was sorting some washing out, and the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital, and asking after you"

Liz was now crying so Don said " you were missing, Liz had been hit over the head, we could never find any links to go on but the case was always kept open, when you joined the academy and when the input you dna in the system it flagged up the case"

Olivia said " yeh I thought it was my shooting case as that is still open"

Don said " we got notified, and we really wanted to tell you but Liz was scared you would reject us and she couldn't face that and you seemed happy, what is this shooting case"

Olivia said " your my real parents, and Serena kidnapped me because she was jealous, and I was fifteen, we were walking home, and this car drove past and shot me, it hit me in the stomach, they couldn't get anything to go on"

Liz said " yes we never stopped looking for you and are you ok now"

Olivia smiled and stood up and hugged them both with tears in her eyes and said " mom, dad " after a few minutes she said "that's why she never treated me like her daughter and yes, its reduced my chance of conceiving"

Liz hugged her and Don said " I'm sorry we couldn't protect you darling"

Olivia said " so what's happening with Serena"

Don said " we need to pick her up for kidnapping and assault"

Olivia said " I can ring her ask her to meet me here say we need to talk, and get her in the integration room,"

Liz said " are you going to be ok doing that"

Olivia said " yes but you three need to stay out the way till I get her to the integration room"

Don said " we can wait inside it"

Olivia nodded her agreement and rang Serena and got her to meet her there, Don Liz and Nick waited in the interrogation room.

Serena walked in and said " what is this about Olivia"

Olivia said " I need to ask you something in regards to a Case" and led her into the interrogation room

Serena upon noticing everyone said " what's going on"

Olivia said " you remember Nick Amaro, my high school boyfriend don't you, or should I say my husband, and Also Elizabeth and Don Cragen, your friends and my parents"

Serena pailed and said " I don't know what you're talking about"

Olivia pulled out the missing case report and said " my dna matched this case, of a missing baby girl, my Dna also shows I am their daughter, why did you do it"

Serena said " because she had everything a perfect partner, and then a family, she didn't deserve to have it, So I took you knowing it would make them fall apart and he would come running to me and I could just pass you of as a product of rape"

Don said " she did deserve it , and I wouldn't have come running to you and you didn't make us fall apart, were still together"

Serena shouted " don't I know it, even shooting her" she pointed at Olivia "Didn't get you to come running to me as it was different officers on the case" once she realised what she said, she looked shocked.

Olivia said " you shot at me and caused me problems, because you were Jealous"

Olivia walked out with Nick and said to fin," capt wants you in there to arrest her"

Fin walked in and said "liv said you wanted me to arrest her"

Cragen said " yes, for chargers of assault, Kidnapping, Child endangerment and Attempted Murder, "

Fin looked shock but handcuffed her and said " Serena Benson you are under arrest for assault, kidnapping, Child endangerment and Attempted murder" and read her rights and took her to booking,

When he came back he said " baby girl you ok?"

Olivia said " yeh I think we need to come to mine, and I'll explain it fully"

They all agreed and called Casey, Alex and Melinda, and they all meet at the Livs, once they were sat down with drinks.

Olivia said " Serena was arrested for Assault, Kidnapping, Child endangerment and Attempted murder as when I was three weeks old, she hit my mom over the head and knocked her out and kidnapped me"

Alex said " wait if she isn't your mom who is"

Olivia smirked and said " Elizabeth Cragen or as you know her Elizabeth Donnelly"

They all gasped and Looked at Liz, slightly confused

Liz laughed and said " I know you all know me as Donnelly, but that is my maiden name and I use it for work, my husband and Olivia's Dad is Don cragen, and we never stopped looking for her when she went missing"

Casey said " ok, we get that but what about the child endangerment and Attempted murder"

Olivia said " I was fifteen, Serena was in dc for a few days, or so I thought, me and Nick was walking down the road, when this car slowed a gun come out of nowhere and I got shot twice in the stomach, until she admitted it today by accident, oh and guys, this is Matt and Beth who we have known from school, Beth was also at our wedding, Matt wasn't because he was out in afghanistan, so we had Beth and another friend who was also Beth's partner at the time there.

Beth said " do your parents nick or serena know about you to"

Olivia smirked and said " serena does but I don't care, and dad found out the same time as everyone else, so he would have told mom after, nick's parents don't allthough I am suprised we haven't heard anything of them since we've been together, 12 and half years is a long time"

Nick said "that will be because, we had a massive falling out about me joining the academy, so I told them they had allready ruined once, they wern't going to again and told them I never want to speak to them again, and were both stubbon so they wont contact me and I wont contact them"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and laughed " not gonna deny that you are stubborn, Hey mand when is mikey coming home"

amanda said " hopefully in a week, unless this one has set him up to do something"

Nick said " no i didn't this time, we had our usual c/o and i just said it, didn't mean for him to follow through, I seem to remember you doing a lot of prank's or just getting contraband alchol from god knows where"

Amanda said " yeh but i never got caught, and I have my ways"

Nick said " no but you did get caught hanging upside down on a fire escape though, luckily we were at base over here and not over there"

Amanda said " yeh that wasn't the best move, especially as I was still drunk and hyper when our c/o called me up to him, I burst into laughter"

Olivia said " your current c/o or the old one"

Nick said " the old one"

Olivia laughed and said " I can't believe you did that, im suprised he didn't kill you for that"

Amanda said " and me, i think i got away with it though, as i had a sugar crash and fainted in front of him"

everyone burst into laughter, and spent the rest of the night catching up and telling stories from the past.


	13. Chapter 12

The next day it was around 11:00 when Don and Liz turned up, Olivia was in the living room with Beth talking,

she said " ignore the idiots in the kitchen, neither of them are doing anything, and if you even think of doing anything I will kick your Ass's"

Liz said " what was the about"

Liv said " I haven't got a clue I just now they shouldn't be thinking of doing it, especially seeing as there both still military, Nick you still have 2 and a half years reserve time on yours and matt your still have 5 years plus your reserve time so behave"

Nick said "yes Livie"

Matt shouted " yes mum"

Liv laughed and said " loose the attitude matt, Mum dad come through to the living room and leave the prats in their"

once they were sat down,

Olivia said " as Benson, wasn't my legal name, will it affect anything like my marriage etc"

Liz said " no as that is what you believed your name to be, if u need to change anything like the name on your marriage certificate, just take your original birth certificate, which I've brought over and the case number, and there won't be a problem"

Olivia smiled and said " thanks' mum it's still hard to believe I had a parents who loved me and she took me away from all of it"

Liz said " as soon as you were placed in my arms, I Loved you immediately, we never stopped looking for you as we knew you were out there and we want to be parents to you again if you will let us"

Olivia said " of course mom and dad I would love nothing else, and I don't know what you to are doing in there but any mess and your clearing it up

Liz said " how did you know there doing something"

Olivia said " thieve gone quiet, which means they're doing something childish"

Don said " so how did you and Nick meet then"

Olivia smiled remembering " I was 14 we had Just moved back to new York from Montana, which was where I lived from when she kidnapped me till then, I started at the local school, me and Beth made friends first, and she introduced me to those pair, a few months Later me and nick started dating, until he moved to Miami in senior year, his parents and she didn't like us together, we lost touch due to her, we both started at the academy at the same time, we started dating again three weeks later we were married, we kept it quite because we didn't want them to find out, then over the years it was just easier, especially when he joined the army, we decided before he went off to his last tour, we wanted to reveal ourselves, it just happened different to what we planned due to him deciding to go Mia"

Nick shouted through " I didn't choose to Honey"

Liz said " so you got together when you were the same age as us then, I really wish you didn't have to go through her and his parents trying to split you up, or any of the crap she put you threw, was it just trying to split you up and the shooting or was there more"

Olivia said " she was a drunk, she used to hit me and stuff"

Liz started crying and said " I'm sorry darling"

Olivia said " it wasn't your fault mom, would you like to see the wedding album"

Liz said "Yes please"

Olivia went upstairs to get it and had just come back down and they were all sat talking when nick and matt come sneaking in and made her jump, she screamed and everyone laughed

she turned to them and said " you I expect it from, you never did grow up, but matt why"

Matt smirked and said " getting you back"

Olivia said " you on about in central park, with Elliot"

Matt said " no, I'm on about the time you fainted on me"

Olivia said " shit nick doesn't know about that"

Nick said " I do now so what happened"

Olivia said " we were working on a case nonstop, I hadn't been sleeping well it was one of the times, you had been on a mission and no contact, so that made it worse, I hadn't eaten at all that day, and I was talking to matt, and next thing I know I'm coming round on the floor, I was fine though just lack of energy"

Nick sighed and said " liv, you know you need to take better care, of yourself"

Olivia said " you're a fine one to talk"

Nick smirked and said " were not talking about me, are we, what happened in central park, with Elliot then"

Olivia smiled and said " me and Elliot were in central park canvassing, when I saw matt, so I got Elliot to go up and arrest him, when he asked why Elliot said my partner recognises you as the perp, from another case were working on, when he turned around there's me smirking at him, I did think he was going to kill me for that"

Matt said " I don't kill , I get even"

everyone burst into laughter.

They all chatted and had lunch, when matt got a phone call saying he was being deployed immediately, he turned to Nick and Olivia

and said "we have to go, I'm being deployed, it was nice to see you both, and nice meeting you Don and Liz "

Nick and Olivia said " keep safe matt and you Beth"

Don and Liz said " nice to meet you too"

with this he and Beth left, Don and Liz stayed a bit longer before a case was called in and they all got back to work, The following week went fast being busy with Cases at work.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning Liv and Nick walked into work, and started working on their paperwork, Amanda and Fin was out on a case, They had all finished up and it was now 12:00 munch had gone out to get lunch for everyone.

Olivia said " Amanda isn't Mikey due back today"

Amanda who was busy working and in her world of her own, looked up with a big smile walked over and said " yeh between now and 15:00 as they have a stop"

Olivia said " Well I see someone's excited"

Amanda smirked and said " can't wait especially seeing as someone's idea got him a extra two weeks either side of his deployment"

Nick said " hey what is it with you to and blaming me for things, I didn't force him to do it"

everyone looked confused and Olivia smirked and said " well they are your fault, and I only blamed you for two things"

Nick said " Liv one I didn't choose to, and two that was matt's idea anyway and three I really didn't think he was going to do it, I suspected Jamie-lee to but not Mikey"

Fin said " what are you two on about baby girl"

Olivia smirked and said " I was talking to mom and dad last week, and said how we didn't plan to announce our marriage that way but someone had to go MIA, then, after a while I had just gone to get the wedding album and had just sat down, when him and Matt scared me, him I can get as he hasn't grown up, but matt I couldn't, he said he was getting me back, I thought he was on about the time I got Elliot to arrest him, but no he was on about the time I fainted, Nick didn't know neither did dad, Nick moaned at me, Dad didn't say anything although I could tell he wasn't impressed, and he said about getting their own back on their covering c/o and suggested things, but he was off with broken ribs when Mikey and a few others did it "

Cragen who had snuck in while she was talking said " you are right Olivia, I was not impressed to find

out especially since, you were still on duty at the time"

Olivia muttered "shit" and then said " hi dad"

Cragen said "I heard that, and how are you this morning then"

Olivia just smiled and said " I'm fine"

Fin said " what's this about you fainting on duty then baby girl "

Olivia said " remember the last case, when Elliot was here and we had been working on it nonstop, well I hadn't been sleeping well, even more so since he was on a no contact mission, I hadn't eaten at all that day, I was talking to Matt and next thing I know I was coming round on the floor, It was due to lack of energy"

Fin said " liv"

Olivia said " I know".

Just then munch walked in with lunch they all sat and eat lunch, after Nick and Olivia was stood up talking and Olivia leaned up and kissed him, just as Mikey and Jamie-Lee walking in

Mikey said "Liv put him down you don't know where he has been" he then saw Amanda and said " There's that Gobby Blonde wife of mine"

Amanda looked up and smiled and walked over to him and Kissed him

Nick said " see I told you it was Mikey who said to call you that, Hey Jamie-lee what are you doing here"

Jamie-lee said " hey nick, Mand as I thought I would come see you both and say hi to liv

Fin said "Jamie-lee is that you"

Jamie-lee said " hey Odafin what are you doing here"

Fin said " I work here"

Jamie-lee said " you left narcotics"

Fin said " yeh I couldn't work there after you took a bullet that was meant for me"

Olivia said " you're the partner, who took the bullet that was meant for him then"

Jamie-lee said " yeh, we had a big argument, I was on reserves, but asked to be deployed as soon as I was able to, expected the papers but it seems someone never sent them, Decided it was time to come see him as well although I was going to go over to our old precinct, and see if we were going to work on it or get divorced"

Munch said " you too are married"

Jamie-Lee said " yeh, although I expected him to send divorce papers"

Cragen said " why"

Fin sighed and said " cause, she jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for me, we had a massive argument over it, and I said I never wanted to see her again although I didn't mean it, and walked out, I went back the next day and she wasn't there, and I expected papers to come from her, where did you go anyway, you weren't due to leave for a few days"

Jamie smirked and said " we have really got to get better at reading each other, and after you walked, out I waited for you to come back, when you didn't come back two hours later, like you normally do when we argue, I rang my c/o and requested to go back as soon as I was able, they transferred me to Bethesda in dc, so I could have my medical done at the same time, I told them to tell you I was being transferred, I didn't think you meant it but after a week and not hearing from you , I though you did"

Fin said "I wasn't told that you were transferred there, and I couldn't exactly ring you as your phone took one of the shots, I'm sorry for not trying harder come here"

Jamie walked up to him and hugged him, she then looked up and kissed him passionately, Alex and Casey, along with Liz walked in at this point

Alex and Casey said " wait what's going on here then"

Fin and Jamie broke apart but she stayed in his arms,

Olivia said " Amanda's husband came back and Jamie came back with him, to see Nick Amanda and liv , also turns out she is Fin's estranged wife"

Alex said " wait Fin's married"

Fin said "yes, although we haven't seen or spoken to each other in eight years, my fault though"

Jamie said " it was not, It was both of ours"

Fin said "Jamie it wasn't"

Jamie said "odafin yes it was, we both didn't try harder to speak to each other again, and I stand by my decision to jump in front of that bullet, as I would rather not speak to you for eight years, then not have you all together, If I hadn't it would have hit your heart"

Fin said " no instead it hit your stomach"

Jamie smirked and said "better my stomach , then killing you and don't even try to say it wasn't cause you know I can kick your ass"

Fin said " really, are you sure"

Jamie " Odafin you asked that last time , and I did and you ended up Getting engaged to me, so do you really want to ask that again"

Fin held his hands up and said "fine Jamie-Lee Rose Tutuola"

with this they both burst out laughing.

Olivia said " are you always like this, and he ended up marrying you by, him questioning whether you can kick his ass"

Jamie said " yeh we are, and no we at his, and he got down on one knee, and asked me and I said Yes and he said really are you sure, and I said yes, and he said again really are you sure, so I said Yes I am sure I want to marry you and if you ask again I'll kick your ass, so he asked again so I kicked his ass"

Everyone started laughing and Fin said " I've missed you Jamie"

Jamie said " I've missed you to Fin"

Nick said " wait so the only one who isn't married is munch, Casey and Alex"

munch and Alex nodded and Casey muttered " I am"

Olivia said " Casey your married"

Casey rolled her eyes and said " shit, you heard that"

Olivia said "yeh case, you need to learn to be quieter when you mutter, so spill"

Casey said " we've been married sixteen years"

Olivia said " how come you haven't said anything"

Casey smirked and said " he's stuck over in Afghanistan, has been for the last two years, helping over there, and it just never come up I suppose"

Olivia just smiled and said " I'm not saying a word" while looking at Mikey and nick"

just then a teenage call came running in and up to Nick and said " Uncle nick, Is it true that you married auntie Livie and you found her again"

Nick smiled and said " who told you Emmie and why don't you ask her yourself"

Emmie said " mum and Nan, moms trying to stop Nan coming up and kicking off as Nan is in a bad mood, and wait you mean you did find her, where is she"

Nick pointed over to Olivia, where Emmie ran over to her shouting "auntie Livie", and ran into her arms,

Olivia hugged Emmie and then said " hey Emmie, still trying to knock me off my feet I see"

Emmie smirked and said " always, when did you and uncle nick get married then"

Olivia smiled and said " 12 and half years ago"

Emmie said " uncle nick, you found her 12 years ago and didn't tell us,"

nick laughed and said " well I had just fell out with your mum and Nan at that point and I wasn't going to tell your Nan was I squirt".

Emmie rolled her eyes and said " uncle nick, you haven't called me that since I was four"


	15. Chapter 14

nick just smirked and said "well I hardly saw you after that, once we moved did I, anyway what's your Nan in a mood about"

Emmie smirked and said " no instead you were out causing trouble, and Nan has just found out that, me and mum didn't stop seeing dad just because she moved us state, and that there still together, and married and then finding out about you and auntie Livie on top meant she was best pleased"

Lisa and Sarah who had just entered the squad room hearing the last bit of the conversation,

Lisa said " She is not your auntie Emma Louise Amaro"

Sarah said "mom not matter what you say it is always going to be Emma Louise Neal, and two, whether you like it or not Olivia is Emmie's auntie, even more so now there married," with this she went up and hugged nick and then Olivia and said " hey you pair, so when did you get married then?"

Nick smirked and said " hey sar, 5th June 1999, when did you and Luke, get married then, and you can't deny it, Emmie told us"

Sarah smiled and said " congrats and 6th march last year, take it she told you mom wasn't pleased then"

Nick laughed and said " congratulations then and oh yes, when she find out you was still seeing Luke then"

Sarah answered " Last month and only cause I answered with Sarah Neal, without checking the caller I.D surprised she didn't find out before"

Nick said " 15 years you've been coming to dc, most weekends with Emmie, and she only finds out last month by accident, bit slow aren't you mum, how did u find out about me and Liv anyway"

Sarah said " that was my fault, I was talking to Sophie yesterday, and she said I walked past your brother and Olivia the other day when did they get back together, and I said are you sure there together, and she said yeh they were holding hands, and you kissed, and I shouted up to Emmie, forgetting mom was in the room, saying Uncle Nick is back With auntie Livie".

Nick smirked and said " always did have a big mouth didn't you sar"

Sarah said " oh shut up, it was you who told everyone I was pregnant,"

Olivia interrupted them before it got worse and said " nice to see you pair getting on so well, and actually, it was me that caused Nick to tell everyone you were pregnant as I read his message for him, he just happened to shout it out but it solved your problem anyway"

both Sarah and Nick just stuck there tongue out at Liv, which caused her to laugh,

Nick then said " say what you want to say mom then go, nothing is going to stop me from being with Liv, not even you"

Lisa rolled her eyes and said " well if you want to ruin your life with her that up to you"

Nick laughed and said " thought joining the academy did that, and I'm sure you would say the same about me joining the army, but neither did, and Olivia has never ruined my Life she's just made it better, and I'm sure Sar has said this but I'll say it, you could never rule our life's and tell us who to have in our lives as children, what makes you think you can now, so If you have nothing nice to say about me and my wife, just go"

Lisa turned to Sarah and Emmie and said " come on you two lets go"

Sarah said "no mom I told you we weren't coming back to Miami with you, we Live her in Dc with Luke, and plus I'm going to catch up with my brother and sister in law"

with this Lisa stormed out,

nick then turned to the rest of the squad and said " sorry about that guys, this is my sister Sarah, and Niece Emmie, these are my work colleagues, Fin, Amanda Munch and captain cragen who is also Liv's dad, next to Fin is his wife Jamie-lee, and between her and Amanda is Mikey Amanda's husband, I worked with Amanda, Mikey and Jamie-lee in the army, and in the corner there is Casey our ada"

Emmie saw Casey and said " hey auntie Casey"

Nick said " auntie Casey?"

Casey said " yes, she Is Charlie's brothers Little Girl, well not so little now are you Emmie"

Nick said " so my Brother in Law is also your brother in Law, god that's confusing"

Sarah said " yes, especially with how much they look alike, Only difference is Charlie is taller and also has brown eyes, and in the marines, when is he back Casey"

Casey said "end of next week hopefully"

Sarah said " so that's not him walking in now" as she watched Charlie enter.

Casey said "no he would have rang if he was coming back earlier, he wouldn't just turn up"

Charlie said " oh Thanks Cassandra Lynn Neal sixteen years of marriage and you forget what I look like after two years"

Casey gasped and said " Charlie, you weren't meant to be here till next week"

Charlie smirked and said " that's what I wanted you to think, god I've missed you"

Casey walked up to him and passionately Kissed him and said " I've missed you to",

Charlie turns around to see her colleagues and said " hey, Emmie, Sarah, hey Liv and Nick , you found her again then"

Casey says "wait you know each other"

Olivia smiles and said " yeh, nick and Charlie used to be best friends, played basket ball together to,"

Cragen says "is anyone else's, husband or wife, going to come back soon then"

everyone laughs, and Olivia says " no unless, munch got married again or Alex did"., why don't we all meet up at ours after work and we can all have a good catch up, Dad bring mom to, Ill invite Alex and Melinda"

everyone agreed and they all went back to work and agreed to meet at Liv and Nicks at 7pm


	16. Chapter 15

everyone arrived at Olivia and Nick's they all sat around their living room,

Olivia said " we thought it be good if everyone had a catch up, especially since nicks sister and niece has turned up and sar is probably very confused, all though it don't take much"

Sarah just stuck her tongue out and said " well last I knew you to had lost touch and at least this time, nick doesn't want to kill Luke"

Casey said " why did you want to kill Luke?"

Luke said " cause I got his baby sister pregnant"

Sarah said " really nick, six minutes"

Nick smirked and said " still my baby sister,"

Olivia laughed and said " you to pack it in before it gets worse, I feel sorry for Luke, especially if you still argue with Charlie as much"

Sarah said "we don't anymore"

Casey said " why did you and Charlie used to argue"

Charlie said " because she's was nicks little sister it was fun to wind her up,"

Olivia said " don't even think of starting, all though one of the things you used to wind her up over has come true hasn't it Sarah felicity Neal"

Sarah just blushed while everyone laughed and nick said " I seem to remember you doing the same liv"

Olivia said " what with Matt and Beth or Millie and Robin, and it was only cause they were to blind to see what the other felt, glad they finally realised and got together"

Nick said " wait Millie and Robin got together when did that happen"

Olivia said "unsure I found out after you rang me on my birthday, robin rang I said say hi to Millie for me and he asked how did I know she was with him, and I said cause they were inseparable in school and last time we saw them and he admitted it"

Nick, Charlie, Luke and Sarah all said together " about damn time"

everyone laughed, Olivia said "That's exactly what I said".

Sarah said " so what was your wedding like then liv"

Olivia smiled and said " just us two and Beth and her partner at the time, as Robin and Millie was away and Matt was in Afghanistan, only mum and dad has seen the photos so far , was meant to bring them into work after everyone found out but I forgot"

Sarah said " wait no one knew you were married. and mom and dad?" 

Olivia said " nope we didn't want it getting back to Serena or your parents so kept it a secret and yes Serena isn't my mother she kidnapped me as a child, Liz and don are my real parents,"

Sarah said "at least you have decent parents now, and let's see the wedding album"

Olivia smiled and said " yeh I have, Nick it's in its usual place will you go get it"

Nick said "yes" and went to get it and shouted back through " Liv I can't see it"

She shouted back " it's on the side where it always is"

Nick said "it isn't"

Olivia sighed and said " I'll get it then," as she went into the bedroom he went back into the living room, she went up to the desk and it was where she said it was and said "it's exactly where I said it was" then she saw the present right next to it.

She picked it up and the album and walked into the living room and sat next to it and said " nick what's this" while showing him the present.

Nick said " what's it look like it's a present for you "

Olivia opened it to find a ring box when she opened it and saw a simple ring with the infinity sign she looked up at him confused.

Nick smiled and said "13 years ago today I asked you a very important question and you made me a very happy man when you said yes, now I'm going to ask you another important question, Will you spend the rest of eternity with me"

Olivia had tears rolling down her face and said " yes "

Nick slipped the eternity ring on her ring finger and kissed her while everyone clapped.

Nick then said " what do you think of renewing our vows for our 15th anniversary"

Liv smiled and said " would love to, here is our wedding album guys".

everyone looked through the wedding album,

Emmie said " auntie Livie you look beautiful, you look like you did in the photo mum has of her and dad you and uncle Nick"

Olivia said " what photo"

Sarah said " you remember Millies birthday when she had a ball gown and tux's party"

Olivia said " yeh, I was in red, you were wearing green, Luke and nick had ties matching our dresses"

Sarah said " that's the one, I have a photo of us four stood together there, didn't both you and Nick get into big trouble, something to do with getting your outfits dirty and lying, I know Nick was grounded"

Olivia and Nick both looked at each other and burst into laughter remembering what she was on about and what caused them to get into trouble.

Luke said " we never did here the full story on that come on spill "

Nick said " all though Serena didn't like me and my parents didn't like liv, it wasn't much of a problem till they found out the truth, that's when they started trying to split us up, after the party we walked home through the field near Livs when we stopped and started kissing, we got carried away, which is what cause our outfits to get dirty, I told mum that I had played rugby with some of the guys, and Liv told Serena she slipped, a few days later Serena was talking to mum and she asked how to get grass stains knowing mom would know as Sarah played soccer, they both told the other how we said we got the grass stains they realised we were lying, I know mom went mad at me, grounded me and said I was banned from seeing Liv"

Liv blushing said " yeh Serena went mad grounded me and banned me from seeing you to, all though considering we meet up that night that didn't work"

Sarah smirked and said " only time you got into trouble was for that, the way mom went on you would have thought it was worse"

Nick said " I know, I zoned out in the end, and I'm shocked no smartass comment from you"

Luke said " it's only cause she can't as that's how Emmie was conceived in the same field to"

everyone burst into laughter and Fin said " seems like baby girl has a naughty side to her"

everyone spent the rest of the night chatting and catching up, before they went home.


	17. epilogue 1

**authors note**

**hey guys I'm splitting the epilogue, into two parts**

**one for the vowel renewal two years later, and one Five years after that**

**hope you have enjoyed this story**

**Laura**

**Two years later 5th June**

The girls had all finished getting ready, and Olivia was ready,

Sarah said "I'll take Nicola with me give you a few minutes before Don comes out"

Olivia said " thanks,"

with that they left she was left on her own, she started thinking about two years ago when nick suggested this, and now two years on they had an 15 month old little girl Nicola Jessica Amaro, who come as a complete surprise, as Liv was told she would very unlikely to conceive and if she did she wouldn't make it past ten weeks, and now today, they were recommitting themselves to each other.

Don knocked the door, bringing her out of her thoughts she said " come in"

Don entered the room and took her in and had tears in his eyes and said " Olivia you look stunning are you ready"

Liv smiled and said " more than ever"

with this they walked down to where the girls were waiting, Emmie and Nicola, walked down first both in a baby blue colour, then it was Sarah and Casey in a light blue, Melinda and Alex in blue, Jamie and Amanda in royal blue, and Millie in navy blue, and in dark blue was Beth, Then it was time, for Don and Olivia to walk down, when Nick saw her he was shocked at how beautiful she looked.

when they arrived at alter Don placed Olivia's hand in Nick's and said "look after her",

Nick said "always"

The minster started with " we are gathered here today to witness Olivia and Nick re commit themselves to each other, they have gone from loosing contact and finding each other and marrying each other after three months, some may have said it was too soon, but for these to it could not have come sooner, and now fifteen years on they are stronger together and have a beautiful fifteen month old daughter together.

He turned to Nick and said " do you Nicholas lee Amaro re commit yourself to Olivia Amira Amaro and to spending Eternity with her"

Nick said "I do"

He turned to Olivia and said " do you Olivia Amira Amaro re commit yourself to Nicholas Lee Amaro and to spending Eternity with him"

Olivia said " I do

He then took them through their vows, and re blessing there rings, he then said " I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Nick and Olivia kissed while everyone clapped, they then walked back down they aisle, and made their way to the reception.

At the reception, they all sat down and eat their meals and then they started the speech's,

Nick said " on behalf of Liv and I, I want to thank you all for coming and making today special, Liv when we lost touch, I didn't know what I was going to do without you, When we both met again at the academy, I was so happy and this time 15 years ago, we had been husband and wife for an Hour, and now 15 years on, we are in the same position, except we are wiser and stronger, I want to thank you for making me a better person and giving me our wonderful daughter, so can we all raise our glasses to liv"

everyone raised their glasses and said " to liv"

Charlie said " I've seen liv and nick, go from being teenagers, trying to hide their feelings, and then starting a relationship, to growing so close and you could see the love between them, to seeing them loosing each other and seeing their heartbreak over it, and two years ago finding out they found each other and had been married just under 13 years, and how much in love they where, so I'm glad to be here celebrating your 15th anniversary and you both renewing your vowels, congratulations both, I haven't got any embarrassing stories for nick, but I do have one for both of them that some of you may have heard" he then told the story from Millies birthday

Don said " I remember when Olivia was first born, one of the first few things me and Liz was talking about was seeing her first steps and starting school , to seeing her fall in love and get married , and being there when any grandchildren were born, we missed out on a lot of that, but we are so happy to be here today seeing this, and knowing that she can't find anyone who will love her more,"

after the speech's they cut the cake, and then had their first dance which was to because you loved me by celion Dion, she then danced with don to I loved her first by heartlands, The rest of the night was spent talking and dancing, they went home to spend the weekend together as a family.


	18. epilogue 2

**five years later**

at 9:00 Nicola ran and jumped onto Olivia and Nicks bed,

and said "Mommy, Daddy wake up its my birthday"

Olivia smiled and pulled her into her for a hug and said " happy birthday Princess"

Nick pulled them both into a hug and said "happy birthday Princess, go wash your hands and I'll go start your birthday pancakes."

Nicola went and got washed up, while Nick and Olivia, got up and went and made her birthday pancakes, after that, they opened her presents and cards, before they all showered and got dressed before heading over to Don and Liz's house, where Nicola's party was going to be held.

when they arrived at Don and Liz's, they wished Nicola a happy birthday, while waiting for the other guests to turn up, first was Sarah, Luke, Emmie and two year old Alfie, then it was Casey, Charlie and four year old Jessica. Fin, Jamie-Lee and their year old twins, Tiffany and Alexis, with Mikey and seven month pregnant Amanda all turned up together, Then a few of Nicola's friends from school, Last to arrive was Munch and Alex who was Five months pregnant.

They all wished the birthday Princess, a happy birthday, then sat in the garden watching the kids play together, an hour later they decided to do the food, then let them play again, the twins and Alfie, was put down for a nap, Nick then decided to start a water fight, so everyone got involved, half an hour later, they were all sat drying in the sun, still laughing.

Once everyone was almost dry, they decided to do presents, once that was finished, they did her birthday cake, Olivia and Liz went in the kitchen, and cut the cake into pieces, for them, Around 14:00 Nicola's friends went home, but they continued the party with, everyone that was still there.

later that night, the children bar Emmie was all asleep in one of the spare rooms and the adults were sat talking in the living room

Olivia said " to think this time six years ago, I was in labour, and now we have a beautiful six year old,"

Nick smiled and said " It does seem like yesterday she was born"

Luke said " It doesn't seem that long ago since I first held Emmie in my arms and now she is 26,"

Liz and don smiled and Liz said "it's been almost 43 years since we held liv for the first time, and now look, she's been married 20 years, and has a beautiful daughter"

everyone smiled and sat talking before going to bed in either a spare room or on the sofa.

Two months later Amanda gave birth to a 7lb 2 oz baby boy called Nathan, and two months after that Alex gave birth to a 8lb 4oz baby boy called, Adam.


End file.
